


Late Night Visit

by hiso_06



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealous Akashi, M/M, Possessive Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: Kuroko gets an unexpected visitor one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [say0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=say0).



> A present for White Day that I did on tumblr (http://hiso-06.tumblr.com/post/141014181474/akakurowhiteday2016) for say0. Just wanted to post it here also

 

Kuroko was wiping sweat away from his upper lip. The harsh breaths were leaving his lips as some of his other teammates were catching their breath. Their coach soon came up to let them know that the practice was over. Kuroko was glad as the sweat droplets were going down his face and onto his neck. He was rubbing his face before he followed everyone into the locker room. He watched as Kagami sat down on the ground taking gulps of water from his bottle. Kuroko was then opening up his locker before kicking off his shoes. He pulled off his jersey and sat down relaxing back slightly to make his body heat at least die down. Everyone else was rummaging around as Kuroko slipped out if his shoes and sat down while leaning forward.

“It’s always so weird to see how different this is from high school.” Kagami sighed as he shut his eyes.

Kuroko nodded his head in response before he was taking off his jersey. The number 15 was presented in white in front of him making him smile inwardly. It brought memories of Teiko to him as he let the fabric run through his fingers. He stopped looking as he set it down next to him and finally began to change.

Once he was done he waited as Kagami was finishing up. When he was done they both finally left the gym. Kuroko started to take off his jacket once they got outside since the heat was still present. They started to walk down the streets of Tokyo in order to get to the train station that led them both to their homes. Due to going to the University of Tokyo both Kuroko and Kagami had to switch their location of their homes in order to be closer which resulted in them being in the same complex.

“I think I might go out and get some things before heading home.” Kuroko said as him and Kagami were boarding the train.

“Are you sure?” Kagami questioned as they found seats.

“Yup. You should get to your home anyway, you look pretty tired.”

Kagami sighed before leaning back in his seat and agreeing with Kuroko. The train was soon taking off making the small rattle sound go off as the wheels went against the tracks. Everything was silent with small whispers going off trying not to disturb the other people. Kuroko looked over at Kagami who was basically knocked out next to him. Kuroko slipped out his phone as he went to his messages and looked at the last conversation he had there. He clicked it and read the last message received.

‘Maybe next week.’ Kuroko bit his lip debating if he should answer back or not.

“Kuroko.” Kuroko jumped slightly before looking up to see Kagami standing up.

“You sure you don’t want to go home because you look pretty tired also.”

“No. I’m fine.” Kuroko responded back.

“Ok, make it home safe.”

Kagami then left the train before the doors shut closed again. Kuroko slipped his phone back into his pocket as he went through the rest of the ride in silence. Once he was at his stop he got off and started to walk down the sidewalk. His first stop was the bookstore where he slowly made his way through it and pulling out random books. He leaned against the shelf, rubbing his eyes slightly as he set one back and grabbed another.

After some time, Kuroko finally left and went towards the grocery store. He roamed around, getting simple ingredients he knew he could work with. He was then leaving with his groceries heading back towards the train station that would be leaving soon. The chime of his phone distracted him though as he stopped to reach for it.

“Kuroko.” Kuroko looked back to see two people he barely knew. He was confused on how they knew him but he turned to look at them. “We’re from the same university.” They then said making Kuroko nod his head.

“Oh. Sorry, I don’t quite recognize you two.” Kuroko responded.

“Yeah it makes sense. We know you because we see you guys playing basketball every now and then.”

“Ok. Um, did you need something because I need to be going.” Although Kuroko was trying to be nice he didn’t want to miss the train and not be able to get home.

“We have a car. We can give you a ride.” One of them said but it was making Kuroko grip the bag in his hand tighter.

“No. It’s fine. If you can just tell me what you want to, that’ll be fine.” They looked at him for a second before looking at one another. Kuroko’s eyes went to the side to see if there was just  a way to disappear from this location. He was then looking back at them as they finally looked back at him.

“Are you single?” One finally asked making Kuroko freeze for the slightest second.

“Why are you asking me this?” Kuroko then questioned.

“Well it should be obvious at this point. We both want to go out with you.”

All Kuroko could do was stare at them. He was taken back and his mind wasn’t working with him. Although he knew their intentions, he also knew there was more behind it. He could see it in the way their eyes weren’t looking at him and how their hands were twitching slightly. But not in a nervous way, but something else that had him swallow the lump in his throat. He felt weird with the two of them and all he wanted was to get out of this situation, but he knew they would say something back or do something if he told them he was taken, or lied about how he was not looking for a relationship. Kuroko then opened his mouth ready to say his answer finally and just go home.

“There will be no going out since he’s already in a relationship.” Kuroko gasped in surprise as he finally saw the person standing next to him.

“Akashi-kun.” He whispered lowly. The crimson red head looked him with a slight smile before back at the other two.

“Who are you?” The other said making Kuroko look at them too.

“I’m Akashi. Like I said Kuroko is already with someone, so if you wouldn’t mind, I know he wants to get home now so be respectful.” Akashi said with a smile, but Kuroko knew by this point that you should not trust that smile. “Let’s go.”

Kuroko nodded his head before turning around with Akashi. But he was stopped by a hand that was pulling him back and making his heart escalate. He looked at the two of them not knowing what to do as the two of them just eyes him in response. His body and mind felt uncomfortable as his hands were growing sweaty. Their eyes were soon leaving him as he noticed they were both on the ground. Kuroko snapped his head to the side to see Akashi with the smile gone, and now a scowl.

“What did I say?” He said in a threatening tone that had Kuroko looking around to see people on the streets looking at them now. Kuroko quickly rushed forward and grabbed Akashi before pulling him away. Akashi was reluctant but obeyed Kuroko’s strength pulling him away. When they were far enough they were just walking next to one another in silence. When they got to the train station they barely made it but managed to get in.

The silence continued to stay as Kuroko stood next to Akashi as the train was crowded. Kuroko looked at Akashi who looked calm on the outside, but Kuroko knew it was very different on the inside. He was afraid of what Akashi was thinking of in his head, but Kuroko didn’t want to know. The train then jerked slightly making Kuroko lunge forward slightly, but he was stopped as Akashi wrapped his arm around his waist.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi but stopped when he was resting his chin atop his head. The heat came to his face as Akashi held him closer. But his grip was pretty tight making Kuroko sigh. He knew he was like this since Akashi was a jealous person and it was always the hardest emotion for Akashi to control physically and emotionally. Kuroko’s hand slipped on top of Akashi’s as he rubbed it reassuringly.

The stop was then coming up making Akashi reluctantly let go of Kuroko as they got off the train/ They started to walk towards Kuroko’s apartment but Kuroko was biting his lip slightly.

“Akashi-kun. How did you know where I was?” Kuroko finally asked.

“I was waiting for you at your apartment. You didn’t come by though, but I did see Kagami and asked him where you were. He told me that you went out to shop so I just went where I thought you were at. I texted you, but you didn’t answer so I just searched more till I saw you with those guys.” The tone Akashi had made Kuroko sigh slightly before he was shaking his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Kuroko asked.

“I wanted to surprise you. But now I regret it and wished I had told you.” The frown was ever present on Akashi’s face.

“Don’t think about it Akashi.”

“How can I not? To think that they believe they can put their hands on you.” The growl left Akashi’s lips and it did not go unnoticed by Kuroko.

It was forgotten though when they got to the apartments. Kuroko pulled out his key and opened up his door before he was letting Akashi in. The lights were soon on as Kuroko was going into the kitchen and putting things away. Akashi was leaning against the island as he looked at Kuroko. The sting of jealousy was still with him as he thought about earlier. The idea of someone else thinking of the way he thinks of Kuroko made him mad beyond help. He and Kuroko have been dating for about 4 years now so it made Akashi make sure nobody try to be with Kuroko.

“Kuroko.” Akashi whispered catching his attention. They both looked at each other before Akashi walked forward to Kuroko.

“You know that I love you right?” The questioned caught Kuroko off guard as he tried not to show the blush that wanted to take over his face.

“Of course I do.” He said back.

“And you know that I just want to protect, cherish, and show my love to you every day?” He stepped closer to Kuroko who was now trying to avoid eye contact as he stood in front of him.

“Yes. And I wish to return it back also.” Kuroko mumbled softly. The smile came to Akashi’s face as his hand slipped to Kuroko’s face and made him look up into his eyes.

“I love you so much.” Akashi said.

“I love you too.” Kuroko said back as his hand went up to his shoulders.

The two looked at each other in silence before Akashi finally made the first move. He lowered his head only slightly till his lips were in front of Kuroko’s. Their eyes were shutting as they finally met up in the middle. Love went over the two as their hands gripped onto one another. The kiss was slow and passionate and made them hold each other closer to where they almost cut off all circulation in their bodies.

Kuroko was the first to pull away, but was brought right back into it as Akashi’s hands looped around his waist. Kuroko was taken back, mainly due to the fact that they haven’t been able to see each other in about a month now, so everything was just leaving Kuroko as he stayed in the moment with Akashi. When they pulled away again Kuroko was flushed and out of breath and Akashi’s body was hot in comparison to earlier.

“I’ve missed that.” Akashi said lowly.

“I can’t help but agree with you on that one.” The small laugh left his lips before Akashi bit his lip.

“Um. Do you think we can…do…you know?” 

The silence was once back as they were lost in each other’s eyes. Kuroko was blushing even though he’s already done it with Akashi. It’s just every time it felt like the first time and Kuroko didn’t really know how to handle himself. And even though Akashi was more straightforward, he was always just as nervous as Kuroko, which in return made Kuroko feel comfortable knowing the other one felt the same as him.

“Yes. We can.” Kuroko whispered softly letting them both know they were allowing what was about to happen next, which was important to them.  
Time was flashing before their eyes as the sheets were pulled back and the discarding of clothes took place. Their breaths were growing ragged as hands roamed bare skin. Legs were tangled as fingers were pulling at hair. Both of their lips were molding perfectly with one another as the air grew hotter. Sweat dripped down their foreheads as their actions were becoming more static and out of control.

“You sure?” Akashi said huskily as he rubbed himself down on Kuroko.

“Yes.” Kuroko panted pass a small moan as his hands were slipping to Akashi’s arms.

“Ok.”

Akashi lifted Kuroko’s lower body up slightly till he was off the bed. Kuroko gripped him tighter as Akashi was pressing himself against Kuroko. A couple of minutes went by before Akashi was all the way in, causing the other to shut their eyes and relax their body. As Akashi watched Kuroko he couldn’t help but feel his heart race. The way the blush invaded his pale face and body looked like someone was painting on his fair skin. His hair was pushed back, showing his beautiful face even more.

“I’m going to start moving now.”

Kuroko just nodded his head as Akashi was pulling out. He started with small thrusts that had Kuroko whimpering softly. His legs were tightening around Akashi as his toes were curling into the bed sheets along with his fingers. Akashi was trying to find the spot that would make Kuroko say his name over and over.

“Akashi.” 

Akashi smiled knowing he found it. He slipped his hand up Kuroko’s chest before he started to thrust forward at an even pace. Kuroko was shutting his eyes and the feeling of pleasure was washing over his body in huge waves. His back was starting to arch as he grew closer to Akashi. The feeling still felt new to Kuroko, but he forgot about it as small moans were leaving his lips. He bit down trying to keep his voice down, but that only resulted in an even louder one escaping his lips that was getting him flustered again.

“Kuroko.” Kuroko looked at Akashi but stopped as he looked at him. His face was a slight shade of pink and pieces of his hair were sticking to his forehead, while the rest was tousled everywhere in different directions. His eyes seemed darker as they were also hooded with desire. Akashi was then leaning down making Kuroko lift his head up slightly so their lips touched. Their sweaty hands slipped together as they held tight. Akashi pulled back and let out small puffs of air.

“No one, is allowed to see you like this.” He then said making Kuroko swallow the lump in his dry throat.

“You know I wouldn’t be like this with anyone. Especially if it’s not the person I love.” Kuroko said causing Akashi’s heart to skip a beat. Akashi was then wrapping his arms around Kuroko and bringing him closer. Kuroko did the same back as Akashi nuzzled his face in Kuroko’s neck.

“I really love you.” Akashi mumbled making Kuroko giggle slightly as he realized he sounded like a child.

“I love you too.”

Akashi picked his actions back up, holding Kuroko even closer as they both let out moans and grunts. Kuroko’s body was shaking as he tried to relax himself in any way he could, but with Akashi doing it, he found it impossible. A long moan left his lips as Akashi hit the spot dead on. His nails dug into Akashi’s back as all he wanted was more. Akashi was able to pick that up as he then started to give Kuroko the pleasure and love he held for him.

Soon both of them were a mess as the heat was getting to them. No words were said, but they knew what the other meant and what they wanted. The grip they had only grew tighter as they didn’t want to let go.

“Akashi, I’m…” Kuroko was cut off as a choked moan escaped passed his lips.

“I’m right there with you.” Akashi said back.

Like in the blink of an eye, their release was upon them and had them both moaning loudly. Akashi pulled out of Kuroko as they both continued. Their bodies were shaking as their chests were rising as they tried to get their composer back. Akashi was slowly collapsing till he was lying next to Kuroko. He was running his hand through his messed up hair before he was looking over at Kuroko. The boy was still trying to catch his breath as he looked completely exhausted. Akashi pushed himself up and ran his hand down the other’s face. Those blue eyes soon met his own red ones. He bit his lip before leaning forward and placing a small kiss to his lips.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” Kuroko said softly.

“I’m glad too. I actually have something to ask you.” Aashi soon began to feel nervous as he thought over the question in his head.

“What is it?” Kuroko asked curiously.

“First you don’t have to give me an answer right now and can think about it as long as you want, but I was wondering…” His mouth was growing dry as he was just trying to get it out. “If after university you would want to live, with me?”  
Kuroko gasped internally as he looked at Akashi who was now blushing. His hands were gripping the bedsheets as he looked like he was a mess. It was of the few times Kuroko actually saw him like this, and not that it was right, but Kuroko did like when he got like this. He couldn’t explain it, but it might have to do with how innocent Akashi looks. He bit his lip before he was letting his arms loop around his neck. Akashi looked at his dead-on not knowing what to do.

“Of course. I would love to.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I would do it right now even. But it is better if I finish university first.” Akashi let out a short laugh before sighing in relief.

“You always amaze me.” He said sincerely making Kuroko smile.

“That makes me happy.”

The smile stained both of their faces as they felt completely happy. They didn’t know what to do, but they found out as they snuggle up to one another and whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears until sleep took over them.


End file.
